Never
by DramaQueen3303
Summary: She always had to do the opposite of what people told her. It's the gang's second year at PCA, except Dana was never there, but Lola was. Only that was their first year...wonder what their second year will bring? Short one shot. DL. Enjoy!


**A/N: Wow, I actually wrote another one shot. lol. This past week I've suddenly had three new Zoey 101 fanfic ideas. lol. I haven't written the other two yet though because I knew this one was going to be a one shot but the other two might end up being longer. Then, of course, I'm still working on the sequel to Do You Love Me? So, I know for I Can't Believe It I said it was a short one shot, then said it was 7 pages, but this one is a short one shot. It's about 4 ½ pages in the standard format not counting author's notes and stuff. If you don't know what the standard format is, just go to my profile and look in the beginning author's note of I Can't Believe It or the ending author's notes of Do You Love Me?**

**_Important Information:_ This story takes place basically in the second season so their second year there. Only difference is that Lola was their first season, Dana wasn't. The rest you should be able to figure out.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

**Never**

Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow dragged their suitcases up the stairs to their new room: Brenner Hall, Room 101. Same room number, different building, and this year, no Lola. "I'm so excited that we're going to get our own room this year!" Nicole squealed.

Zoey smiled and nodded in agreement. "No more Lola practicing her acting when we're trying to sleep," she pointed out.

The girls reached the door and excitedly pushed it open. To their surprise, there was a girl standing in the room. She had tanned skin. Her hair was long, curly, and brown with blond highlights. The girl turned towards the door at the sound of it opening. Before Zoey and Nicole could ask who she was, the girl spoke. "Look, I don't want to be here, and I know don't want me to be here. Just stay out of my way, and we won't have a problem," she snapped. "That bed's mine," she announced, pointing to the bottom bunk.

"But that's my bed!" Nicole piped up. The girl shot her a glare that instantly shut her up. "But the top bunk might be a nice change."

"You can't just push her around like that!" Zoey protested.

"I can and I will if you don't cooperate with me," the girl retorted.

Ignoring her attitude, Zoey decided to try to be friendly. "I'm Zoey Brooks, and this is Nicole Bristow," she introduced.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dana Cruz," she told them.

"Well, we're going to go meet some friends. Want to come?" Zoey offered.

"Not like I have anything better to do," Dana muttered.

So, the three girls set off. As they walked along, Zoey talked to Dana about their friends. "They're Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett, and Logan Reese. They're all roommates. Chase is the sweetest and nicest guy you'll probably ever meet. He has really bushy hair and he's so funny," Zoey explained.

"Zoey and Chase are, like, best friends!" Nicole added.

"Michael is really nice and funny too. He's laid back and _loves_ potato chips," Zoey continued. "Then, there's Logan. Try to avoid him. He's an egotistical jerk who thinks everyone worships him. Oh and he's _always_ asking us to make out with him. And he's super rich because his dad is Malcolm Reese, the famous movie producer. But, again, my advice is to try to stay away from him.

Dana rolled her eyes and knew the first thing she'd be doing when she met the guys. She was the type of person who always had to do the opposite of what people told her. Zoey told her to stay away from Logan, so that was exactly what she _wouldn't_ do.

"There they are!" Nicole chirped.

Dana looked where Nicole was pointing and saw three guys sitting at a table. The three girls walked over. "Hey guys!" Zoey exclaimed. "Dana, this is Chase, Michael, and Logan. Guys, this is our new roommate, Dana."

Logan stood up and walked over to Dana. "Dana…that's a very sexy name," he flirted. "Now, listen, I'm sure your new roommates here have told you some horrible – and not true – things about me. I just want to say–"

"Well, before you say anything, _I_ just want to say that my opinions are _mine_ and I'm not about to listen to them on anything," she declared.

Zoey and Nicole exchanged glances. Logan smirked. "Good. So, you're Dana, I'm Logan, we know each other now. Wanna make out?" he asked.

Dana smiled at him. "You want to make out with me?" she checked.

"Just trying to do a girl a favor," Logan proclaimed.

"Ok, close your eyes," Dana ordered.

Logan eagerly did as he was told. Zoey, Nicole, Chase, and Michael watched in amazement as Dana leaned in towards him. Suddenly she stomped on his foot. "I don't care if you've known me for two seconds or two years! Anyone and _everyone_ should know that I would _never_ do that!" she shouted. Dana turned on her heel and stormed off. She had no idea where she was going since she didn't know where anything was on the campus but she knew she wasn't staying.

Logan watched her walk away. A look of determination and a little bit of amusement played in his eyes. As he hobbled back over to the table, he assured his friends, "She so wants me."

* * *

Dana walked around the campus aimlessly. She didn't know of anywhere to go other than her dorm room, and she didn't know _how_ to get anywhere…including her dorm room. After an hour or so of wandering around and wishing she'd paid more attention to where her dorm was, she heard a voice behind her. "Hey babe."

Dana rolled her eyes and turned around to see Logan, just like she'd expected. Even after barely talking to him, she could already recognize his annoying voice. His annoying voice…that _did_ sound kind of sexy when he was flirting with her.

"What do you want Logan?" she spat.

"You," Logan answered bluntly.

Dana was surprised at how forward he was. It took her a moment before she retaliated. "You don't even know me," she shot back.

Logan took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them. "I know you're hot and I know you want me," he stated, "what more is there to know?"

He tried to put his arm around her waist but she shoved him away from her. "What's more to know is that it takes more than that pathetic attempt to get me!" she shouted. "The only reason I didn't completely ignore because that was basically what Zoey told me to do. She told me to try to avoid you. So, of course, I'm going to do the exact opposite. That's another thing to know! I do the opposite of what everyone tells me to."

"Ok, then: don't kiss me," Logan decided with a smirk.

Dana returned the smirk. "Gladly," she replied, turning and walking off.

Unlikely last time though, Logan came after her. "Do you even know where you're going?" he inquired.

"Of course, I do!" Dana exclaimed, turning and glaring at him.

Oddly enough, Logan didn't even flinch. "Which way's your dorm?" he quizzed.

Dana looked to her left and then to her right. She checked to her left again, trying to find something that looked familiar. "Simple," she lied. "Left."

Logan frowned. "Lucky guess," he mumbled, not realizing how right he was. Dana had to laugh slightly at that. Her laughter caused Logan to turn and look back at her. She quickly turned away. Curious, Logan hurried to the other side of her but she turned away again.

Now it was like a game. Logan smirked and stepped in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Get off of me!" Dana yelled, turning towards him and pushing him away.

Logan smirked more. "I win," he informed her.

Dana rolled her eyes and changed the direction she was walking. "You sure you know where you're going?" he asked.

She'd already forgotten about the quiz he'd given her. "Yes!" she snapped.

"Then where are you going?" Logan questioned.

"This way," Dana retorted, a smirk on her face.

Logan laughed. "You think you're so smart, Cruz," he teased.

"You think you're so great, Reese," she shot back.

"No, I know that," he responded.

Dana had to laugh. "I have to admit, Zoey was a little right…you _are_ egotistical," she taunted.

"Give me a reason to be," he provoked.

"I've been giving you reasons _not_ to be, but you haven't been taking them," she pointed out.

"Trying to stay positive," he remarked.

Dana laughed slightly. "Alright. I'll try to think of something positive to say about you," she gave in. Logan waited as Dana thought it over. "Well, this could go both ways, but you definitely have perseverance. You seem really determined to talk to me right now."

"I am," Logan told her honestly.

Dana raised her eyebrows. "Why?" she inquired. "Really, why? I've been mean to you this whole time and I stepped on your foot. Why do you still want to be around me?"

"Actually, you stomped on my foot. A stomp is harder than a step. That definitely wasn't a step," he corrected.

"Right. So why are you still here?" she repeated.

"Because I like you," Logan told her.

Dana just stared at him. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. "Are you serious?" she quizzed, the confusion evident in her voice.

Logan smiled slightly and Dana was surprised to see it actually wasn't a smirk. "Yeah. Why shouldn't I like you?" he replied.

"We've known each other for less than a day, and I've been nothing but mean to you!" Dana exclaimed.

"Not true," Logan argued. "You've been nice to me the past few minutes."

"I don't want to be here. I wanted to stay back home with my friends but my parents shipped me off here. I've been a jerk," she rambled.

Logan laughed and put his hand gently over her mouth. "Are you trying to talk me out of liking you? Because if you are, it's a nice try, but it's not working at all," he informed her. Dana's voice caught in her throat. "You're practically the only girl here who's not a dull, dumb blond girl who's not falling at my feet. You stand your own ground, you have a dead sexy attitude, you're interesting, you're unpredictable, you're hot, and you make me actually work for you. I don't if Zoey said that everyone hates me, but that's not true. I'll admit it, she hates me, but there really are a lot of girls who do chase after me. And Zoey might've mentioned that I'm rich. That's true. So, between being rich and good-looking, I've never really had to work for anything before. Well, if I'm failing a class I kind of need to work to get my grade up, but sometimes cheating works just as well. But the point is, you want me, but you don't let yourself, so you also don't let me have you. But I want you too, so I have to keep trying to get you to let yourself want me. It's actually kind of fun, but it's probably the only fun work. But don't take this the wrong way. I really wouldn't mind at all if you decided to let yourself want me."

All the while Logan was talking, a smile played on Dana's face, growing with each word. When he finished talking, Dana laughed slightly. "Good," she taunted, leaning up right in his face. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Obviously, Logan was very surprised, but he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the ground. Dana pulled away and laughed. "Don't you dare drop me," she warned.

Logan smiled a genuine smile and promised her, "Never."

* * *

**A/N: It's kind of strange for them to be making out when they haven't even known each other for a day but it's Dana and Logan – they're made for each other. So, did you guys like it? Review and let me know what you thought! For my Do You Love Me? fans, remember to check my profile for status updates! If you guys liked this story and haven't read Do You Love Me? or I Can't Believe It you can check out those and look for those two other stories I'm planning that I mentioned earlier. Also, I have a forum where you can talk about anything Zoey 101 related (or anything really)! Again, review and tell me what you thought of this! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


End file.
